Walkthrough
***STILL IN DEVELOPMENT*** 'POKEMON GLAZED VERSION - fanmade wiki' ' ' The story Today's the day you turn twelve years old, which means today is the day you get your first Pokemon. But if you were expecting an uneventful journey across the Tunod region, you'd be dead wrong. A mysterious power is sending the Pokemon world and the real world on a collision course. A mysterious team lurks around the ruins of ancient Tunod, with a mysterious purpose. You'll meet allies in three roaming trainers from the Johto region, as well as a scarfed Pikachu hell-bent on revenge. Will you be able to handle it? The creator I'm Redriders180, although I really prefer to be called Lucbui. I've been ROM hacking for two years now, and haven't been able to get up the nerve to post anything till now. Pokemon Glazed has been in the works for as long as I've been hacking, and has grown from a random pointless project to almost an obsession. COPIED from here: http://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=292279 'THE BEGINNING - THE ANOTHER UNIVERSE AND GLENWOOD TOWN' You are in an unknown strange forest and you try to find a way to get out. While you ar e searching for an exit, a man sees you and comes towards you. He then teleports you back to your house and tells you that you slipped into his universe and now that happened once, it can happen again. After that he disappears. You get out and you are in GLENWOOD TOWN. After getting down from the stairs your parents see you. They are going to CHOCCO TOWN and tell you that Professor Willow wanted to talk to you. ''Professor Willow’s Lab Professor Willow wants you give you your first pokemon. You can choose one of five from the machine near him. The options are: · TURTWIG · CHIMCHAR · PIPLUP · SHINX · RIOLU After you choose your pokemon he tells you that he’s run out of pokedexes and a friend of him, called THE INVENTOR, can give you one. THE INVENTOR lives in CHOCCO TOWN. CHOCCO TOWN is east from GLENWOOD TOWN, after FOREST PASS. FOREST PASS ''POKEMON · RATTATA · TAILLOW · SENTRET · POOCHYENA When you enter the FOREST PASS, you see a PIKACHU attacking your parents. You battle the wild PICKACHU in order to protect them. After your beat it, PIKACHU leaves, your mom gives you a pair of RUNNING SHOES (hold B button to enable them) and your dad an EXP. SHARE. After you set the clock, your parents leave and you continue to CHOCCO TOWN. Under the 3-small trees, you can find a POTION. A bit after, you battle the first JOHTO roaming trainer, PERCY. He has a Cyndaquil Lv5. ''CHOCCO TOWN You find THE INVENTOR and you talk to him. He then gives you a pokedex, 10 pokeballs and asks you to help him observe the MILKSHAKE SWAMP. North of town you see THE INVENTOR with two guys in orange UNIFORMS. They are TEAM FUSION, the enemies of this hack. BLAKE, a TUNOD ELITE FOUR MEMBER, frightens the GRUNTS with his DARKRAI and they leave. ' BLAKE offers to escort THE INVENTOR. But you do want to see those ruins too, so you enter the MILKSHAKE SWAMP. MILKSHAKE SWAMP ''ITEMS'' · Pokeball ''POKEMON'' · EKANS · TANGELA · CROAGUNK · SHROOMISH '''BATTLES · BUG CATCHER ADRIAN o CATERPIE Lv6 o WEEDLE Lv6 · BUG CATCHER MARCUS & YOUNSGTER JAMES o CATERPIE Lv7 o CROAGUNK Lv7 o METAPOD Lv8 · BUG CATCHER MAXWELL o SKORUPI Lv9 · YOUNGSTER ALEX o PICHU Lv9 o CLEFFA Lv8 o TOGEPI Lv8 · BUG CATCHER RANDALL o KAKUNA Lv10 · BUG CATCHER NICK o PINECO Lv11 o BUTTEFREE Lv10 o METAPOD Lv9 You finally reach the RUINS and BLAKE tells you that there is a TEAM FUSION GRUNT there. You and BLAKE are going to check him, but he manages to escape. THE INVENTOR give you the POKeCOMM, because you helped him. POKeCOMM it’s a device that translates Pokemon speech into human speech and vice versa. THE ANOTHER UNIVERSE You had been teleported to the other universe again… Luke finds you and asks for a bit help. He is looking for a MUDKIP and asks you to find it (NOTE: This is the only MUDKIP in the game, so if you want to catch it, it’s your only chance). ''POKEMON'' '' '' · NONE, except the MUDKIP Lv10 ''ITEMS'' · MAX ETHER Then you jump into the portal and return to your own universe. ''OCEANVIEW PARK'' ''ITEMS'' · Firestone'' '' ''POKEMON'' · MAREEP · GROWLITHE · VULPIX · MARILL · ELECTRIKE ''OCEANVIEW CITY In OCEANVIEW BED AND BREAKFAST a little girl gives you a '''DITTO Lv10'. In BOATHOUSE a guy trades a POLIWHIRL (that evolves into a DRIZZLY POLITOED) for a NINETALES. ''POWER PLANT 'BATTLES' · ''YOUNGSTER HARRY o KOFFING Lv12 o CROAGUNK Lv13 o POOCHYENA Lv12 o POOCHYENA Lv13 · HOOLIGAN XANDER o CROAGUNK Lv14 · HOOLIGAN RONALD o ZORUA Lv14 o ZORUA Lv14 '' '' ''POKEMON'' · ELEKID · PIKACHU · PORYGON · MAGNEMITE · ELECTRIKE There you find SPARKY, the OCEANVIEW GYM LEADER and he tells you that if you beat the red-scarfed PIKACHU he will accept your GYM CHALLENGE. You stop the electricity by pressing the switch in the far right and then you battle PIKACHU. The PIKACHU leaves and now you can enter the GYM. You are going to the gym and a green haired girl stops you at the entry. She is the second JOHTO roaming trainer, named CHELLE. She will then battle you. She has: · CHIKORITA Lv15 · PIKACHU Lv12 ''OCEANVIEW CITY GYM 'BATTLES' · ''GREASEMONKEY MIKE o LUXIO Lv14 · GREASEMONKEY DECLAN o RAICHU Lv14 · GREASEMONKEY ALEXANDER o ELECTABUZZ Lv15 · LEADER SPARKY o LUXIO Lv15 o MAREEP Lv15 o JOLTEON Lv18 JOLT BADGE: You can use CUT out of battle, TM24 THUNDERBOLT. Buy a SERENITYTIX (500 Pokedollars) from the left captain in the boathouse. Get out and travel to SERENITY ISLE with the boat in the bottom. ''SERENITY ISLE You noticed your cell phone is ringing. It’s PROFESSOR WILLOW and wants you to go to his LAB through the SERENITY BRIDGE (in the south of the isle). SERENITY ISLE GYM 'BATTLES' · ''ALPINIST ANTONIO o SANDSHREW Lv23 o SANDSLASH Lv23 · ALPINIST MITCH o SANDSLASH Lv24 · ARCHEOLOGIST DUSTY o GLIGAR Lv25 · ALPINIST HAROLD o MARSHTOMP Lv25 · ARCHEOLOGIST OLIVER o NIDOKING Lv25 o NIDOQUEEN Lv25 · LEADER TERRY o GLIGAR Lv30 o PUPITAR Lv31 o DONPHAN Lv33 DIRT BADGE: Pokemon will obey you up to level 30, TM26 EARTHQUAKE. ''FUSION RESORT '''1st floor: NOTHING' 2nd floor: ' · Talk to the blonde girl and follow her instructions. After you finish she will give a WISH TICKET. With this ticket you can go and catch JIRACHI. '''3rd floor: ' · The running girl gives you a FIRESTONE. '4th floor: ' · Here you can buy and teach to ANY of your Pokemon the moves LEAF BLADE and SPORE. '5th floor: ' · You need a PENTHOUSE KEY in order to get to this floor (you will get it after some time in the game). SERENITY LIGHTHOUSE '''BATTLES · GREASEMONKEY ERIKSON o RAICHU Lv20 o RAICHU Lv20 · ARCHEOLOGIST INDIANA o NIDOQUEEN Lv21 o NIDOKING Lv21 · SUNBATHER RIVER o SEADRA Lv22 o STARMIE Lv22 · ACE TRAINER GRACE o IVYSAUR Lv23 · COOLTRAINER IRENE o CLOYSTER Lv24 o WEAVILE Lv24 · FIREBREATHER PHIL o NINETALES Lv25 · ALPINIST ROCKY o RHYPERIOR Lv28 · SENSEI BRUTUS o CONKELDURR Lv32 After you beat the eight battles, a sailor gives you your prize, an EEVEE. NOTE: You can battle the LIGHTHOUSE battle event as many times as you want (every time you beat it, you get an EEVEE). Now head back to GLENWOOD TOWN through the SERENITY BRIDGE. SERENITY BRIDGE 'BATTLES' * TOURIST CHRIS *'FLOATZEL Lv20' *'GIBLE Lv18' *''SUNBATHER ALICIA'' **'STARMIE Lv21' *''TOURIST MATHIS'' **'MONFERNO Lv21' *''TOURIST DIEGO'' **'GIBLE Lv20' *''SUNBATHER ANGEL'' **'CROCONAW Lv21' **'CHINCOU Lv21' FORLORN CAPE POKEMON *CHIMCHAR *PIPLUP *TURTWIG *RIOLU *SHINX SPRINGSIDE PATH POKEMON *TAILLOW *BRELOOM *SHROOMISH *ZORUA *POOCHYENA ITEMS *NONE ''BACK TO GLENWOOD TOWN Go and talk to PREFESSOR WILLOW. You see him and BLAKE talking. BLAKE tells you that TEAM FUSION has been messing around in HAUNTED ISLE and asks you to accompany him in order to stop them. PROFESSOR WILLOW give a sensor that need to be delivered in SEASPRAY TOWN. Also, now you can enter the grassy area in FORLORN CAPE (west of GLENWOOD TOWN) and catch all the starters and he gives you CUT. Use CUT in SPRINGSIDE PATH and from the SERENITY BRIDGE return to SERENITY ISLE. There go to the port (northeast of the isle) and you'll see BLAKE. Talk to him and get to HAUNTED ISLE. '''NOTE:' In the HAUNTED ISLE there is a pokemon center. If you heal your pokemon there and you finish the HAUNTED ISLE event and after that you lose in a battle, you are teleported to this PokeCenter and you can not leave without FLY or cheat codes. ''HAUNTED ISLE POKEMON in the grass *BUIZEL *WINGULL *SPINDA HAUNTED ROCK (cave) POKEMON *GASTLY *MISDREAVUS *HAUNTER BATTLES *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT **'TYROGUE Lv17' **'TYROGUE Lv17' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'HITMONLEE Lv18' **'HITMONCHAN Lv18' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'TIMBURR Lv18' **'MACHOP Lv19' **'TIMBURR Lv19' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'SHROOMISH Lv19' **'SHROOMISH Lv20' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'HITMONLEE Lv21' **'HITMONCHAN Lv21' **'HITMONTOP Lv21' ITEMS *MOONSTONE *LANTERN (keyitem - used as FLASH, works every time you enter a dark cave) ''HAUNTED ROCK - PART 2 TIP: Talk to the alpinists in order to heal your pokemon. POKEMON *GASTLY *BANETTE ITEMS *TM02, DRAGON CLAW HAUNTED ROCK - PART 3 BATTLES *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT **'COMBUSKEN Lv20' **'MONFERNO Lv21' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'BRELOOM Lv22' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'HITMONLEE Lv22' **'HITMONCHAN Lv22' **'HITMONTOP Lv22' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'BRELOOM Lv23' *''TEAM FUSION GRUNT'' **'GURDURR Lv25' POKEMON *GASTLY *BANNETE *HAUNTER *MISDREAVUS ''HAUNTED ROCK - PART 4 Enter the cave and battle, guess who.....PIKACHU! After you beat him, PIKACHU gives you a DELUSIFIER. The DELUSIFIER is a machine that reveals ZOROARK's illusions. Get back into the first part of the HAUNTED ROCK and talk to the STRANGE rocks. HAUNTED ROCK, RUINS - PART 5 A strange man (TEAM FUSION BOSS) tells his grunts to battle you. BATTLES *''TEAM FUSION COUPLE **'MACHAMP Lv25' **'CONKELDURR Lv25' *''TEAM FUSION BOSS MICHAEL'' **'ZOROARK Lv25' After you beat MICHAEL, he and his grunts leave, your cell phone is ringing. It's BLAKE and tells you that he fixed the boat and waits you there to leave HAUNTED ISLE. Talk to him and you're telerted back to SERENITY ISLE. BLAKE gives you a SEASPRAYTIX, a ticket that lets you get to SEASPRAY TOWN. Talk to the sailor in the other boat and get to SEASPRAY TOWN. Don't forget to deliver the SENSOR that PROFESSOR WILLOW gave you.